Bloopers
by Spottedstar106
Summary: I told them not to film the movie on Friday the thirteenth! But did they listen? Nooo! Now I have funny clips of bloopers from the Eragon movie! Rated due to mild language!I'll add more when they make an Eldest movie!


**I was bored so I decided to make this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon! If I did there would be more of Murtagh in the book and movie! BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!**

**I tried to tell them not to film the movie on Friday the thirteenth! But did they listen? Nooooo!**

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

_Murtagh is about to shoot an urgal behind Eragon. He shoots but the arrow hits Eragon in the eye._

Eragon: "AH! MY EYE! DAMN IT!"

Murtagh: "Sorry!"

Director: "CUT!"

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Brom and Eragon are practicing with swords. Eragon has an eye patch on his eye. Brom holds Eragon above the river, but his fingers slip and Eragon falls into the water._

Eragon: "AH! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Director: "LIFEGUARD!"

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

_Durza walks through the fire towards Arya._

Durza: "Give it to me!"

Arya: "Durza—."

Durza: "Give it to me and I might let you live."

Arya: "DURZA YOU'RE ON FIRE!" _The end of Durza's cape in flames._

Durza: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Director: "Oh Jesus CUT!"

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_Saphira and Eragon are flying for the first time._

Saphira: "Stupid boy!"

Eragon: "I'm slipping!" _He falls but grabs onto Saphira's foot._

Saphira: "You're ridicules! Hold on!"

Eragon: "No! I'm really slipping—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" _He falls off._

Director: "FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST! CUT!"

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_Murtagh is fighting but he gets surrounded by soldiers._

Murtagh: "Oh no."

Eragon: "Time to return the favor!" _Saphira turns up side down but instead of the guards he accidentally knocked Murtagh off the bridge._ "Sorry!"

Director: "Medic!"

_**Take two:**_

Murtagh: "Oh no."

Eragon: "Time to return the favor!" _Saphira turns up side down but instead of the guards he accidentally knocks Murtagh AND the guards off the bridge. _"My bad! Third times the charm!"

Director: "For the love of—CUT!"

_**Take three:**_

Murtagh: "Oh no."

Eragon: "Time to return the favor!" _Saphira turns up side down but instead of the guards he accidentally fell off the bridge._

Director: "They don't pay me enough for this."

_**Take four:**_

Murtagh: "Oh no."

Eragon: "Time to return the favor!" _Saphira turns up side down but instead of the guards, Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, and the guards fall off the bridge._

Director: "I need a vacation. CUT!"

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Saphira: "You give me no choose!"_ She flings Eragon towards a haystack, but he falls to the ground instead._

Director: "Is he alive? He is? Good. Shake it off son!"

_**Take two:**_

Saphira: "You give me no choose!" _She flings Eragon towards a haystack, but he falls into the fire instead._

Director: "HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_Galbatorix is sitting in his throne. He gets up but his cape is wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall down the stairs._

Galbatorix: "Uck! Damn it!"

Director: "I'm gonna need a beer after this . . ."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Saphira throws Murtagh to the ground but he slams into Eragon during the fall and they fall to the ground._

Eragon: "I THINK I BROKE MY WRIST!"

Murtagh: "SOMEBODY CALL MY AGENT!"

Director: "PLEASE DON'T SUE!"

_**Take 2:**_

_Saphira throws Murtagh to the ground but he slams into the camera._

Murtagh: "Ack! There's glass in my arm!"

Director: "AH COME ON! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Baby Saphira spots a rat. She jumps at it but misses and slams into the wall._

Director: "WHOEVER TRAINED THESE ANIMALS IS SO FIRED!"

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

_Eragon and Murtagh have stopped at the waterfall. And urgal jumps out from behind and Murtagh tries to kill it, but he misses, causing him and Eragon to be crushed by the urgal._

Eragon: "Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

Murtagh: "Shut up."

Director: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRANES AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO LIFT URGALS?!"

Murtagh: "Shit."

Director: "THAT'S IT! I QUIT!"

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**See what I mean? All actors were harmed in the making of this film! Please R&R! Whenever they make an Eldest movie I'll add another chapter!**

**Murtagh: Please don't!**

**Shut up or I'll make it worse!**

**Murtagh: Eep!**


End file.
